fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Tradeskills
* EQ Traders * EQ Traders Complete Tradeskill Guide 5.0 * EQ Traders Complete Tradeskill Guide 6.1 * Jewelcrafting Spreadsheet * Bags (includes tradeskill created bags) * Tradeskill quests Tradeskills * Alchemy * Baking * Brewing * Fishing * Fletching * Jewelcraft * Make Poison * Pottery * Smithing * Spell Research * Tailoring * Tinkering Stillwaters Guide to Tradeskills Some suggestions before getting started: * Prime Stat buffs: Always get buffs that increase your INT, WIS, DEX (dexterity applies only to fletching and poison making), or STR (applies only to blacksmithing), depending on whatever one is the highest. This increases your likelihood of successful combines. * Do the Trophy Quest for the skill you want to work on before you start to skillup. See Tradeskill trophies below. * Make sure you have food or drink in a inventory top slot (The first slot your toon will try to eat from) if your working with material that you might accidentally eat. This applies particularly to brewing and baking, but on the occasion, other skills, too. * As your prime stats will be far greater at higher levels, I'd suggest holding off tradeskills until your 90. Starting tradeskills If you have a skill below 54, several NPCs will give you free materials and quests to get your skill up to 54. The EQ Traders Complete Tradeskill Guide links above have more information on this. Tradeskill trophies A series of quests will award you a trophy for each trade skill. The trophy will give you an increased bonus to your skill and the ability to summon an unlimited number of weight reducing temporary bags. Once you reach 50 in a tradeskill you can get a trophy for that skill. It is recommended that you do so at that time, as the trophy quests get harder at higher skill levels and it is a good idea to have your trophy as you skill up so the trophy also improves. Event Coordinator Baublie Diggs in West Freeport gives out the quests. Tradeskill trophy bags Each trophy can make temporary bags. In addition, if you turn in a temporary bag to Jolum (loc 153, -425) in The Bazaar, he will give you a token. Place the token in the proper tradeskill combiner for that skill (forge, loom, brew barrel, etc.), hit combine, and it will make a permanent no trade lore bag. Restock high quality ore * Restock High Quality Ore (North Kaladim) * Restock High Quality Ore (Plane of Knowledge) * Restock High Quality Ore (South Qeynos) * Restock High Quality Ore (The Bazaar) Underfoot and House of Thule clay armor templates Templates are TRADEABLE and are produced through either smithing or tailoring. Templates Required: * Plate Classes (WAR/CLR/PAL/SK/BRD) use Vanadium Plate Templates * Chain Classes (RNG/ROG/SHM/BER) use Vanadium Chain Templates * Silk Classes (ENC/NEC/MAG/WIZ) use Immaculate Silk Templates * Leather Classes (BST/DRU/MNK) use Immaculate Leather Templates Template Combines: * Vanadium Plate Templates (smithing): 1 Brimstone Coal + 1 Metal Tempering Chemicals + 1 Plate Mold + 1 Smithy Hammer + 1-3 Vanadium Ore (number depends on which slot) * Vanadium Chain Templates (smithing): 1 Brimstone Coal + 1 Metal Tempering Chemicals + 1 Chain Mold + 1 Smithy Hammer + 1-3 Vanadium Ore (number depends on which slot) * Immaculate Silk Templates (tailoring): 1 Faysilk Filament + 1 Silk Curing Chemicals + 1 Silk Pattern + 1 Simple Sewing Needle + 1-3 Immaculate Silk (number depends on which slot) * Immaculate Leather Templates (tailoring): 1 Faysilk Filament + 1 Tanning Chemicals + 1 Leather Pattern + 1 Simple Sewing Needle + 1-3 Immaculate Animal Pelt (number depends on which slot) Trivials and Components: * Wrist - trivial 488 - 1 immaculate/vanadium * Hands - trivial 490 - 1 immaculate/vanadium * Head - trivial 492 - 2 immaculate/vanadium (Silk template takes 4) * Arms - trivial 494 - 2 immaculate/vanadium * Feet - trivial 496 - 2 immaculate/vanadium * Legs - trivial 498 - 3 immaculate/vanadium (Silk template takes 6) * Chest - trivial 510 - 3 immaculate/vanadium Underfoot cultural Get the task for Venerable Cultural Armor symbols from the same race based npc as all the previous levels. This means going to your starting city and getting a quest from the tradeskills NPC. You can use the Find command to find them. You will get the text: You have been assigned the task 'Venerable Impressions'. You will receive: Venerable Impression Book Task details: Name: Venerable Impressions Objective Instructions: 1. Kill 40 lavakin 2. Make impressions of some of the patterns in the lavakin's skin (this requires you to do nothing other than kill the mobs while the Venerable impressions book is in your inventory). 3. Kill 20 gold golems 4. Make impressions of some of the patterns in the gold golem's silky skin. 5. ????? (should be turn in impression book) Reward: Venerable Book of XXXXX Culture NOTE: Make sure the Venerable impressions book in your inventory while killing the mobs to get the impressions update. Ok, this quest results in a book used to create patterns for Venerable symbols. It doesn't not allow you to create cultural armor molds or cultural armor patterns. For that you need to do another quest that takes you to level 20 something zones. Once you have your symbol patterns and your cultural armor molds/patterns, you still cannot make any armor or even templates to make that armor. You also cannot make the symbols yet. You have to learn the recipes before you can make the items. To do this you purchase books/scrolls in the PoK and when you read them, a "Scribe" button will be at the bottom next to the "Done" button. Scribing destroys the book/scroll so read it before you click on the button. The books/scrolls can be purchased from the vendors in the little cubby to the left of the entrance to the library. The books/scrolls you are looking for are "Smithing Step XIV" and "Tailoring Step XIV" to scribe/learn the recipes for templates. "Smithing Venerable Symbols", "Tailoring Venerable Symbols" and if you are a gnome, "Tinkering Venerable Symbols" to scribe/learn the symbol recipes (ignore any books that have a qualifying word before Venerable such as Reaching, they are used for weapons). "Stalwart Human Cultural Tailoring", "Stalwart Iksar Cultural Smithing" and if you are a gnome, "Stalwart Gnomish Cultural Tinkering (insert appropriate race in the names) to scrube/learn Stalwart armor recipes for your race. Please note that these books may not be available to you if your smithing/tailoring/tinkering skills are not high enough. By scribing the books you will learn the recipes to make the armor (you cannot make it via experiment mode). These recipes will become available with the search function of the appropriate tradeskill container. (I suspect the required unmodified skill to purchase these books is 300, but it might be as low as 275.) No, none of this is new. We have had to scribe cultural recipes (and a few other recipes) since SoF. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests Category:Tradeskills